Solangelo Oneshots
by EmpressTheodora12
Summary: Solangelo! One of my favorite ships ever. Mostly fluff, I promise. Just because I think they're such a fluffy pair.
1. Chapter 1- Flu Season

Flu Season

"Nico?" Will called as he entered the apartment they shared.

"Nico? Sweetie?" Will called again when he didn't receive an answer. That time, will only heard a sniff in response. Will entered the bedroom quietly to see Nico Di Angelo wrapped up in a fuzzy blanket surrounded by a legion of used tissues holding a thermos of hot tea like his life depended on it.

"Babe? Are you okay?" Will asked as he sat down on the bed with a smile. Nico nodded as he blew his nose.

"Are you sick?"

"What? No. I'm not sick." Nico replied immediately.

"I'm the Prince of Darkness. I don't _get_ sick." Nico scowled and tried to look intimidating, but Will just smiled again.

"Then what's causing you to feel like this?" Will asked.

"Um...it's...it's...allergies…?" Nico suggested. Will looked out the window.

"Nico, sweetie, it's the middle of winter. The trees and pollen are more dead than my pet fish from 20 years ago." Will said with a sarcastic smile on his face. Nico huffed in annoyance.

"I'm _not_ sick." Nico repeated.

"Okay then, Mr. "Not Sick". I guess I don't have to make you Mama Solace's famous chicken soup anymore." Will teased and got up to leave the room.

"Wait, what?" Nico looked at Will in surprise.

"You know how to make that?" Nico scrambled to his feet, disturbing the ocean of used tissues and causing the blanket to tumble to the floor.

"Well, of course I know how to make it. But I don't have to because no one's sick apparently." Will continued walking away.

"Wait!" Nico grabbed Will's arm.

"I'm sick! See?" Nico then coughed and sneezed dramatically until Will put up his hands in surrender.

"Okay! Okay! I'll make the chicken soup! I've been craving some anyway." Will went to the kitchen, Nico following him closely.

"It should take me...an hour to make the chicken soup." Will estimated thoughtfully.

"That long?" Nico half-whined.

"Hey, you can't rush quality." Will pointed out. Nico nodded and sat down in a kitchen chair, watching Will.

An hour later, Will and Nico were sat at the kitchen table facing each other with a steaming pot of soup in between them.

"How is it?" Will asked after Nico had a couple of sips.

"It's perfect." Nico said.

"Just like you." he smiled. Will pushed his arm.

"Shut up you cheesy piece of trash." he joked. Nico laughed. Will almost melted. Gods, that smile. Will slowly leaned over and kissed his boyfriend gently on the lips. He could taste the chicken soup. Everything was perfect. Then Nico sneezed. Will was so startled that he fell out of his chair.


	2. Chapter 2- The Party

The Party

A/N: It's AU time! Sorry for not posting for a while. I've been having a bit of writer's block. But, let's just say that I suddenly have a lot of free time, thanks to coronavirus. Just a warning, there's some slightly suggestive scenes and one of the characters does get a little drunk, so be careful. Now, enjoy this prompt-inspired cutsey Solangelo College AU!

* * *

Nico POV

Gods, I hate parties. It's like a huge gift box of everything I hate. Big crowds of people, loud noises, and socialization, wrapped up with a big red bow sent from Satan. But, there I was, at a party. The only reason I was there and not back at my dorm watching my favorite anime and eating fast food was because Hazel, my half-sister, said that an important part of college is partying and making friends. So I told myself that it was her fault that I was there, but it was really because of my roommate, Percy. I'd loved him almost since I'd met him, and I thought that him inviting me to the party was a sign that he actually liked me. But almost as soon as we got there, he started making out with one of the architecture majors, the one with the curly blond hair. So I just stood there with an untouched cup of punch in my hand (which was probably spiked), wishing I could leave. But, unfortunately, Percy was my ride. So I was trapped in this gift box from Satan, standing in the corner of the room, _not_ sipping punch, and waiting for Percy and the architecture major to finish eating each other's faces. I had just resigned myself to the fact that I was going to have a very boring and uncomfortable Friday night when a tall, lanky, freckled boy with blond hair and blue eyes bounced up to me. I thought that he wanted access to the chips, so I moved away from the snack table, but he came up to me instead.

"Hey! My name is Will. I don't think I've seen you around before. Are you new?" he spoke, cheerfully and lightly.

"No...my name is Nico, I'm a literature major. I'm a sophomore here." I explained.

"Ah, a sophomore. I knew you were too cute to be a freshman." Will teased. I couldn't help it, I felt my face grow warm.

"So, what are you then?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"A freshman." he said, and winked. I laughed too loudly and awkwardly took a sip of my punch, forgetting that it was spiked. I coughed, feeling the alcohol burn down my throat.

"So yeah, I'm a freshman here." Will said.

"What's your major?" I asked, knowing that he was trying to start a conversation.

"Oh, right now I'm majoring in law, but I might change it." he shrugged nonchalantly.

"Why?" I asked, surprised. If this kid is smart enough to be a law major, why would he change it?

"I don't know I just think-" Will tried to explain, but was cut off by a sudden wave of loud cheering coming from the other room. Neither of us moved to see what was happening. But both of us got quiet, as if remembering where we were. Stupidly, I took a huge gulp of the spiked drink still in my hand just to have something to do. It wasn't nice and made me feel a little dizzy and put it down on the table behind me.

"Man, college parties really aren't the best place to have a conversation." Will said. I nodded in agreement. He seemed to think for a bit.

"Want to get out of here?" he asked suddenly. I raised an eyebrow at him and he blushed.

"No! No, not like that! I meant...like...I didn't...Do you want ice cream? I know a really good place that might still be open." he stuttered nervously. He looked so flustered and kind of...cute. I mean, he's no Percy, but in that moment, he seemed just as attractive.

"I don't know, I came here with a friend and he might-" I started. My eyes wandered, looking for Percy. I found him sitting on the couch with the architecture major, still eating each other's faces. He had one hand resting on her hip and the other on her cheek. The architecture major's hand was in his scruffy black hair, and the other was resting on his thigh and slowly moving higher, and higher, and…

"You know what? I could actually go for some ice cream right now." I suddenly said to Will, who had begun to walk away after assuming that I'd rejected his ice cream offer. His face split into a bright smile which made me smile a little bit too.

"Come on." he said, making his way towards the front door. I still felt a little muddled from the alcohol, but I stumbled along after him. He led me out of the house and to an old, beat-up car down the street. He unlocked it and began to get into the driver's seat.

"What's wrong?" he asked, when he noticed me just standing on the sidewalk. I felt a sudden wave of fear and caution.

"I don't know you...you could be a...a psychopath….or a...or an ax murderer...or-" I stuttered. _What's wrong with me?_ I thought. _Why does my talking feel wrong?_

But Will didn't seem to notice, he just grinned.

"I could be, Nico. But what's life without a couple of risks?" he said, and got into the car. I paused for a moment before smiling and getting into the passenger's seat.

* * *

Will POV

It was all I could do to keep from dancing and singing along to the radio as I drove, because _Oh my gods, I have a pretty boy sitting in my car. A pretty _sophomore _boy._ I smiled.

"Oh, turn up the volume! I love this song!" Nico said suddenly. I looked over in surprise as he turned up the volume himself and started singing along to "Carry On My Wayward Son" by Kansas. Beautifully, I might add. I had never enjoyed Kansas that much, but suddenly, it sounded like the best music in the world. Nico was still singing for his wayward son to carry on when we pulled into the parking lot of the ice cream place. He got out, stumbling and giggling. I wasn't too concerned. Hey, maybe he really likes Kansas.

Thankfully, the ice cream place was still open, though they had no customers. I got my usual, which is a double fudge sundae with melted fudge and chocolate sprinkles. My friend, Michael, calls it "The Chocolate Death" (he's more of a cookies and cream person). Nico got vanilla soft serve in a cup with melted caramel over it. After we got out ice cream, we sat in a booth next to a window.

"So...that guy with the black hair. You like him, right?" I asked. It probably wasn't the smoothest way to go, but I needed to know. He seemed surprised, and he looked down at his ice cream.

"Yeah. His name is Percy and we're roommates." Nico admitted softly. The way he said his name sounded so sad and hopeless, it kind of broke my heart a little bit. I was kind of disappointed, but I could tell he wanted to talk about it.

"Anything else?" I asked, as gently and as non-prying as I could. And he just told me everything. He told me about how much he loves his sea-green eyes, how cute he looks when he's focusing on his schoolwork, how he likes his coffee with sugar, how he's on the swim team, and he has no siblings, but Nico thinks he would be the best big brother, how Nico's loved him almost since he laid eyes on him, and how he's been seeing that blonde architecture major for almost a month now. He didn't say it, but I could almost feel the pain radiating off of him. After he seemed to tire himself out talking about Percy, he put his head in his hands. I reached across the table and placed a comforting hand on his arm. He raised his head to look at me and I was suddenly frozen in the intense stare of his dark brown eyes. He looked sleep-deprived and heartbroken, his hair was messy, the bags under his eyes could have carried all of my student debt, and under the fluorescent lighting, his already pale skin looked even paler. But I have never seen anyone more beautiful. And broken. Beautifully broken.

"Hey, look. It's not so bad. Maybe one day, he'll wake up and see what a cool guy you are. But until then, enjoy the single lifestyle, my friend! There is nothing better than being single and not being tethered to one person." I raised up my sundae for a toast. And Nico, smiling, raised his too.

"To the single life." I said. Nico nodded in agreement and drank his ice cream, which was all melted at that point. To help take his mind off of Percy, I told him this honestly hilarious story of the time I may or may not have managed to destroy mine and everyone else's essays in an accident involving a law book, a tuna sandwich, and one of the chemistry majors and his cat. Nico smiled and asked questions at all the right moments. Once, he even laughed. It was a clear, warm, ringing laugh that I wished I could have heard over and over again.

After a while, one of the waitresses came over and told us that they were closing, so we had to leave. On our way to the car, Nico tripped over the curb and I caught him just in time. He groaned and rubbed his forehead as if fending off a headache.

"Nico? You okay?" I asked, nervous.

"The punch made me feel...fuzzy." he admitted.

"The punch…? You mean the punch from the party? The one with the alcohol in it?" I realized. Nico giggled and nodded. I may or may not have freaked out a little. This entire time I'd been hanging out and flirting with a pretty boy and he's _drunk_? I was a little disappointed to realize that he may not even remember me the next day. But my main priority was getting him home before anything bad happened.

"Nico, I need you to focus. Do you have a cell phone? Can you call your roommate, Percy? You need to go home before-" I was cut off by Nico grabbing me by the collar of my shirt and pulling me in for a kiss. The kiss was rushed, passionate, sloppy, desperate, and unlike any I'd ever had before. He pulled away, too soon, and started to apologize.

"I take back what I said." I said softly. Nico was staring at my lips and didn't seem to notice.

"I take back what I said about there being nothing better than being single." I explained. He looked at me for a while. I couldn't help but pull him in for another kiss. He hesitated for a moment before pushing in, harder. I could taste the sugar from his ice cream. I stumbled backwards until I was pressed up against the car, letting his tongue explore my mouth. And we continued like that, tongues exploring each other's mouths as if we were searching for something, my hands in his messy black hair, his hands gripping the front of my shirt, until we both had to come up for air. His lips were slightly swollen and his face was flushed. Whether it was from our heated make-our session, or from the alcohol, I couldn't tell. And suddenly I remembered. _He's drunk! He probably doesn't know what he's doing! And I took advantage of that!_ I quickly stepped away from him.

"Will?" Nico asked, confused. I shook my head, trying to clear it.

"Nico, I really need to get you home. It's late. I can drive you back to the dorm, okay?" I offered. Nico hesitated a bit before nodding.

We didn't speak or sing for the entire ride home. Nico was probably drowsy from the alcohol, but I was trying to stay silent, praying that he wouldn't hear my heart breaking. I had realized that he probably wouldn't remember any of this tomorrow and would go back to pining over Percy, who hadn't the decency to realize he had such an amazing, unique boy right in front of him. The thought made me want to punch a wall, and scream, and then cry. But I couldn't do any of that.

When I pulled up in front of Nico's dorm, he got out without a word. I waited for him to turn around and say something, _anything_, but he just walked inside. I idled in front of the dorm for a bit, just breathing and trying not to think too much, before driving back to my dorm.

* * *

Nico POV

I was woken up by my alarm clock at around 6:30. When I woke up, I wished I hadn't. My head hurt so badly. _What did I do last night?_ I thought. Whatever I did, I swore to myself that I wouldn't attend another party. I stumbled into the kitchen to make some coffee and noticed that Percy was already awake. He was leaning against the kitchen counter holding a mug of coffee, reading something on his phone. He smirked when I walked in. I pretended not to notice the small, circular bruises on his neck.

"How'd you like the party? You left early. What did you do?" he asked. Suddenly, memories of a blond, freckled boy that took me out for ice cream and let me kiss him in the parking lot all came back to me. I must have looked crazy to Percy, because an idiotic grin suddenly split my face.

"I met a boy."

* * *

A/N: Wow, that was a long chapter! Thanks for reading! Until next time, and stay healthy everyone! Toodles!


	3. Chapter 3- The Party Pt 2

The Party Pt. 2

What can I say? It's quarantine and I'm out of creativity. This one picks up right where the last part ended.

Nico POV

"I met a boy."

Percy's cocky, teasing grin faded.

"You what? You mean you made a friend?" he asked, confused. I groaned inwardly, remembering that I had never come out to Percy officially. I just assumed he knew. I sighed. Well, there was no point in pretending anymore.

"No Percy, I met a boy named Will and he took me out for ice cream and I think we kissed." I said.

"Wha-you-he-you _think_ you kissed? You're not sure?" he asked, apparently dumbfounded.

"No, I was a little bit drunk last night." I admitted.

"I-wow. So...you're gay?" Percy asked. Has he always been this slow or is it just me?

"Yeah...I'm gay." I clarified. The dorm was silent for probably seconds, but it felt like years. Finally, Percy moved.

"I'm sorry, I just...I need to leave…" he began.

"Don't bother. I'll go. You stay." I said as I could feel the bile rising in my throat. Percy nodded wordlessly and turned away. Blinking back tears, I grabbed my jacket and all but ran out the door. I made it to the stairwell before the tears started coming. I sat on the landing in between the second and third floor while I collected myself. It was obvious that I couldn't go back to the dorm, at least not right now. So where could I go? It wasn't like I had a lot of friends. Then a blond freckled boy popped into my head and I realized that there was only one person I could go to at the moment. I wiped my face and tried to remember if Will said anything about where he lived.

Will POV

The sun coming through the window woke me up. I love Saturdays because on Saturdays, I don't have any classes until 3:25 pm so I can sleep in however long I want. My roommates, Michael and Lester, belong to a rare race of humans called "morning people" and were usually up and out by the time I even woke up.

And it was probably a good thing that they weren't there to hear me scream into my pillow out of frustration. How could I be so irresponsible, taking advantage of a very pretty drunk boy? Even after he spent a solid 30 minutes talking about someone else, I still kissed him, or let him kiss me.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid…" I repeated to myself over and over again until the word lost meaning.

I thought a shower would help me clear my head, so I pushed myself out of bed and headed to the apartment's single bathroom. Another perk of waking up so much later than Mike and Lester is that I didn't have to compete with anyone for the bathroom.

While I was in the shower, I replayed the events of the previous night in my head. My mind showed me the very flushed, but still very cute, drunk face of Nico DiAngelo and I groaned in frustration. I figured that he probably didn't remember what happened the night before and I would have to just pretend it never happened. Just my luck that the boy I fall for-

Fall for? I paused in the middle of shampooing my hair. Was I in love with Nico DiAngelo? A boy that I had only met once and loves another boy? Because that would be a whole other level of stupid, even for me.

I finished showering and just as I stepped out of the shower, I heard someone pounding on the door.

"Coming!" I called as I scrambled to pull on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I went to the door.

"What's up?" I asked as I opened it, expecting to see Lester or Kayla. But instead, I was greeted with a very tearful Nico. My first reaction was joy at being able to see him again, but then concern flooded over me.

"Nico…? What's wrong?" I asked, worried that he'd been hurt. He sniffed and wiped at his face with the sleeve of his jacket.

"I'm...sorry to bother you. I just...I needed somewhere to go. Percy…" he trailed off, his words cut off by his hiccuping sobs.

"Hey...hey." I said as I pulled him inside and shut the door. I led him to the couch.

"Here, sit down and relax. I'll grab you a cup of water." I said and made my way to the kitchen. As I rummaged through the cabinets looking for a clean cup, I heard Nico sniffling in the other room. I had hoped to see him again, but not under these circumstances, him crying and talking about Percy. I sighed and tried to push down the mix of confusing feelings rising in me.

I took a deep breath, pulling myself together, before I made my way back into the living room, carrying a glass of water for Nico. I set the water down on the coffee table and sat next to him on the couch.

Nico POV

"Do you feel better?" Will asked, smiling. I nodded, feeling stupid for bothering him on a Saturday morning.

"Look, I don't know if you remember, but you were at a party last night and you got a little drunk. You told me about Percy. Listen, I know it can be tough when someone we love doesn't feel the same way. But you deserve so much better than someone who doesn't even care to see how wonderful you are. Also, you really can't hold your liquor, so maybe don't drink at parties next time?" he joked. I was going to tell him that I remembered going out for ice cream with him and kissing him in the parking lot. But he cut me off.

"But seriously, if that guy is stupid enough to let someone like you get away, then he's not worth it. You could do so much better. Really." he blurted out. He sounded so passionate, I had never heard him talk like that before.

"Will…" I started. He looked at me, and I moved forward, closing the distance between us. I kissed him, more gently than in the parking lot but somehow it felt more real this time. After a couple of seconds, Will pulled away and stood up.

"Nico, I think you're a good guy. And I like you. A lot. But you're in an emotionally vulnerable state right now and I don't want you to do something we'd both regret. Also, I know how you feel about Percy and I don't want to be used as a way for you to get over a guy. I'm sorry and I hope you can understand." he said, not smiling for once. He ran his hand through his damp hair.

"I need to go dry my hair. Feel free to stay as long as you need to, okay? If you get hungry, Mike bought some fruit yesterday and they're in the kitchen." he said almost absentmindedly, as if he was thinking about something else. He turned to leave and I jumped up from the couch, where I'd been frozen during Will's speech.

"Wait!" I called. He paused and I was silent for a bit, trying to find the right thing to say. But my mind kept replaying Will saying, "I like you," over and over again.

"I promise...I'm not using you to get over Percy." I began.

"I haven't known you for that long, but being around you feels so different from being with Percy. It feels more real with you. I've been trying to get him to fall for me for such a long time, but now I know that I never really liked Percy. I liked the version of him that I had in my head and that's not the same thing. Last night, even though we only went out for ice cream...I felt things that I don't think I've ever felt before. So please, please don't walk away." I begged, not even bothering to hide the note of desperation in my voice. I felt tears begin to stream down my face. I looked at the floor, hoping that Will hadn't seen me crying. But then I felt a pair of gentle hands cup my face and make me look up. I found that I was looking into a pair of the bluest eyes I've ever seen. Eyes that were also wet.

"Were you telling the truth? When you said all that?" he asked, almost whispering. I nodded. A huge grin split his face. He laughed, hugging me too tightly, but I didn't really mind.

"Wait. If you're not here to get over Percy, then why _are_ you here?" he asked, suddenly concerned again. I sighed.

"I told Percy about how you took me out for ice cream last night and I forgot that I'd never officially come out to him. He got really uncomfortable, so I left." I said, and almost started crying again while recounting what had happened.

"Oh. Oh no. Neeks, I'm so sorry." Will said sadly.

"It's okay. I needed to tell him eventually." I shrugged, trying to feign indifference.

"Are you going to try to talk to him about it? I mean, you don't have to, but maybe you should. It's possible he was just shocked by the information and just needed some time to process it." Will suggested.

"Yeah, you're probably right." I admitted.

"You don't have to right now. I mean, the choice is yours. But I'm here to help you whatever you decide to do." Will promised. I gave him a small smile and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.

"Thanks Will. But I feel better now, so I think I'll go talk to Percy." I went to get my jacket. Will agreed that that was a good idea and he gave me his number, making me promise to call him later.

~Timeskip, Volume I~

When I got back to the dorm, I paused in the doorway for a moment, listening, as I always do to make sure Percy doesn't have anyone over. I had learned my lesson after the first time I had accidentally gone to ask Percy for the calculus notes at the wrong time. But as it turned out, I didn't need to worry. Percy was sitting on the couch, apparently waiting for me. He saw me and jumped up, making his way towards me. I tensed up, worried that a fight was about to happen.

"Nico, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. I know I scared you but really, I'm not upset." he blurted out all at once. The tension in my shoulders released and I sighed.

"That's a relief." I said. He smiled, which usually would have put butterflies in my stomach and made my heart hurt, but not so much anymore. I smirked to myself and went to grab a cup of water from the kitchen. Percy followed me.

"Yeah, after you left I called Annabeth and she knocked some sense into me." he chatted casually.

"Annabeth...she's the architecture major you were with at the party, right?" I asked. He blushed slightly and coughed.

"Ha...yeah that's her. Anyway, I figure it's cool that you like guys as long as you don't like me." he attempted a joke and winked.

"I actually thought I liked you for a long time, but it's okay. You're not my type." I said without thinking. _Crap, what have you done now?_ I thought to myself.

"You-I-why-what-_I'm not your type_?" Percy spluttered, apparently confused and slightly offended. I chuckled.

"Calm down, gods Percy. I have recently discovered that I have a thing for the blond, blue-eyed, and freckled." I said lightheartedly. He laughed awkwardly before falling silent.

"So that boy that you talked about that took you out for ice cream...do you like him?" he asked shyly. I thought back to how passionate he was when he was trying to convince me that I deserved better than Percy, I remembered how he looked at me Friday night even though we'd only just met, I thought about how he was there for me even though he thought I liked Percy, but most of all, I thought about his blue eyes and how they made me feel safe and calm, like I was finally where I belonged. The idea of us, together, excited me. I felt like I could do anything, as long as it was with him.

"Yeah, yeah I like him."

A/N: What'd you guys think? I know this doesn't follow the typical oneshot rule, but I promise I'll go back to writing proper oneshots soon. I just couldn't resist a little bit of angst! Please stay safe, wash your hands, stay inside, and wear a face mask when you do go outside!


End file.
